<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>We are the Virus by AhsokaAndTheDumbBitches</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28485654">We are the Virus</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/AhsokaAndTheDumbBitches/pseuds/AhsokaAndTheDumbBitches'>AhsokaAndTheDumbBitches</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>No Fandom</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>poem</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-01-01</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-01-01</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-10 16:02:32</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>145</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/28485654</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/AhsokaAndTheDumbBitches/pseuds/AhsokaAndTheDumbBitches</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Just a small poem about mother nature and humanity. I know thats its kinda cringe but i wrote that in april so yeah</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>None</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>We are the Virus</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <strong>We are the Virus</strong>
</p><p>Look at what we have done to mother nature</p><p>Don't tell me we have done nothing to her</p><p>We kill her creations</p><p>We slaughter her animals</p><p>We destroy her landscapes</p><p>We pollute the air</p><p>We poison her oceans and sees</p><p>We kill each other in unnecessary wars</p><p>And we destroy more along the way</p><p>We kill each other because of our skin color, religion, gender, sexuall orientation, our believes</p><p>Do you think Mother Nature wanted that?</p><p>To kill each other and her creations because of our opinions</p><p>Our opinions who kill and hurt more people than it should</p><p>Most of us don't even try to do better</p><p>Because of our greed for money and power</p><p>So don't even try to tell me we have done nothing and it's not our fault</p><p>We are the Virus</p><p>And we should stop</p><p>Together</p><p>
  <em> <strong>United</strong> </em>
</p><p> </p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Please tell me how it was! I wanna improve my writing and need your help with that!</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>